12th hunger games
by cathniss
Summary: Pixie manny's dead boyfriend have a suprise for her in the arena. she has too enter.


12th hunger games

"little miss manny?" the teacher pushed in my ear. I'm tired of people trying too reach me. They can't do it! My boyfriend died last hunger games. Cunny, yes he were. Strong as a sew thread too. He died at the start. I hate capitol. Hate hate hate them!. "ARRHH! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled. The teacher backed off. I ran out the door. Rocks were flying, half a centimetre up off the ground as I ran. I stopped when I saw a rock. It were just laying there. But with a card. "Hi my girl. I'm probably dead when you read this, but you have too know. In the arena, there is something I left for you there. You must find it before capitol! Please! Love Alexander" it tooked the breath out off me! I can't believe that Alexander wrote too me! But.. but that means I have too go out on the arena. I have too join the hunger games 12.

Mom is late. As normal. I'm cooking dinner normally, but I didn't this time. Mom had too know that i'm going too join the hunger games 12. the door opened slowly. It was mom. "hi mom" I sad. "hi honey" mom sad happily. "mom? i.. need too join the hunger games" I sad. "noo way! Your not! I'm not going too loose you!" she yelled angry. " you don't think that I can make it?" now I'm angry. " oh, honey, I didn't mean it like that! It's just that" she was about too cry. " do what you have too" she cried. "thanks mom" I sad. " pixie manny, a fighter" mom sad. I laugh. People are just calling me pix. But not mom. I kissed mom, and went too bed. Tomorrow I have too join the hunger games.

The town bell waked me. oh no, this is the day. My mom had already taken my dress and laid it on the bed. I thru it on, washed my face and ran down. It was hard but I maked it with a BANG in the end. My mom had made a big breakfast. I didn't ate much. My stomache just wouldt let me. I walked out. The sun was beautiful, and it might be the last time I saw a real sun. my mom walked out and we started too walk towards the scene. The people around didn't look especial happy. The woman on the stage was typical capitol. Her skin: green, her hair: red and flamey. "Hi and welcome to the 12th hunger games!" the lady said. " ladies first" she tumbled around in the box of girls name. "and the girl who is entering 12th hunger games is Cathrine maylong!" the woman yelled. Cathrine, my best friend. " is there anyone who volunteer?" " I do!" I ran up on the stage. Mom hold Cathrine, as cathrine screamed, and kicked. "and whats your name?" the woman asked. "pixie manny" I said quietly. "and then the boys" she tumbled around again. "and the boy who's going to the 12th hunger games is Zack rock!" a boy one year younger than me came up. "is there anyone who volunteer?" the woman said. No one came up. No one yelled. " okay, may the games be in your favour."

The woman tooked me in to a room. "Hi I'm twinkle, your mom and Cathrine is outside waiting" the woman said. "okay" I couldt say anything more. The door opened and Cathrine ran towards me. "thank you, thank you, thank you" she said more and more. "Cathrine, I'll miss you." I said. "and mom, take care off your self, please." "bye" cathrine and mom said. Twinkle came in and brought me to a train. She showed me my place and where the food is being served. I went straight too bed.

"Up you go! Pixie!" a little voice said. It was twinkle. "it's breakfast, that kind you don't get in 8. " she said. "HEY! There's nothing wrong with 8!" I yelled back. "good you're awake!" and then she walked out. My clothes laid on the bed. I through them on. As I walked towards the breakfast, I saw zack. His eyes were red. He had cried. We walked too the room together without saying anything. We sat down, and started too eat. "so I bet you are excited too see capitol!" twinkle said. "we have seen it at TV twinkle" I said sad. "oh.." she said, like she were surprised that we had a tv! Everybody sat silent. "Well we are entering capitol in one hour, so you're stylists will make you ready" twinkle said. I walked back to my room. The stylist tooked me hard in my arm, and the one in the backround screamed. " oh my god! A lot of work!" the one that screamed said. They started too rip of my clothes. They started talking about everything. But I didn't listen. There then Michael can come. Then a little man came in and started too talk too him self. Then hi puled out a brown dress. He laid makeup and everything. We walked out of the train. "wow.." I heard zack said. We walked in too a big building with 13 floors. Then we was send straight in too a elevator. Up too 13th floor. Then we were send in too bedrooms. Michael started too fix at me again. Now a nice green flower dress. Green mint makeup. Now it was interview.

"hi and now it's ready for the hunger games 12's interview. " I stood talking too zack behind stage through all districts. "and now district 8! Pixie manny!" I walked up on stage. "hi pixie! Looking forward too the hunger games?" he said. "little bit." "you volunteered. Why?" "I didn't want my best friend too be out there" I said as an escuece. " applause for Pixie!" he said. That was short. I walked out.

We ate breakfast. Now it was the day for the judge too see me. _what can I do?_ I thought about it a while. _Agile! Yes I'm agile! _ I'm next up. When Zack came out he were covered in something brown. I do not want too know what. I walked in. they were half watching. I started too jump and climb. They started too watch closer. Watched every movement. When I was done they thanked, and I walked out.

Everybody was done. District 1: 5 points, 3 points

2: 4p. 8p. 3: 7p. 5p. 4:10p. 1p. 5: 2p. 3.p 6: 4p. 4p. 7: 1p. 4p. 8: Zack: 8p. Me: 10p.! 9: 1p. 6. 10: 5p. 8p. 11:7p. 4p. 12: 3p. 9p.

10 p.! it's amazing! What I notice was the boy from district 4. 10 points he too. Well the day had been long and I went too bed.

The hunger games were about too begin. Michael dressed me. fixed me. twinkle said bye. And I was send in too a little box. The roof and the walls on the box moved, and I lifted down. "welcome too the 12th hunger games! May the games be in you're favour!" beeeeep. And ran in too the woods. I didn't care about the weapons. I was just here too find the thing. I stumbled around, in the woods. The first thread was poisoned bush. I found a red bush. Poisoned. A rock, the same as the first one! Is was written: "you did it, are risking you're life for me! the next thread is : grey mountains, you're nearly there! Love Alexander." I cried. My heart stopped a second, when I heard a sound. The boy from district 4! "Run! Wolfs!" he yelled. I ran and jumped up in the mountains. The boy followed. "thanks, I'm chris" he said. "uhm.. eh.. hi! I'm Pixie." Oh no.. I felled in love. Chris… " I had a camp over there but.." he said. " oh, I see" I said. "what about in that cave" I said. It was a little cave made for sleeping. We ran in and shared what we had. I didn't have much except a little bit food. It began too be dark. The national song was played and the girl from 3 died + the one from 1 and 9. 2 boys died. The one from 2 and 12.

When chris waked me, I tooked the shift. It was a long night. And everytime I thought I heard something, I waked chris. The morning came and we walked out too hunt. Chris tooked his knife. He held hard around it, turned towards me. suddenly he kissed me. I didn't want too, but it felt so good. " no stop" I mumbled. Bet it just continued. When we stopped, I felt anger. "no please. I don't want too!" I screamed. "what do you?" he stopped. "what?" I said. "bears!" he yelled, but it was too late, the bear torn him apart. I ran up the mounten. _Alexander! Alexander! _I yelled in my mind! I ran fast! I stopped when I heard someone. Someone has camped hear. She saw me, the girl from 11. I stumbled back. "whoo" I yelled. I fell down a hole. It was lots of rock. There a note! It said: dear Pixie, the next clue, is the treasure. Down deep in the water. Love Alexander. I jumed right in too the water beside. I swam down. Nothing. I swam up and down several times. The last time, I saw it. It glimpsed in the water. A wedding ring! Inside it said: too my love, live forever, Alexander 3. I swam up too breath. I saw something, on the other side of the water. I swam down too see what it was. I swam back and hit my head in the wall. That was when I saw it. His eyes, Alexander.

REASON OF THE DEATH TO PIXIE.

Capitol took a sharks body and alexanders eyes and combinated them. So she was eaten by shark Alexander, because she kissed another boy. Karma.


End file.
